Naruto's Poem
by wittymonkey
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are having a poem contest so they could quit their argument of who's the best. All of their friends are judging and with Hinata's help will he win or lose to the chicken-headed Sasuke? My first fanfic!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**This is my first story that I was capable of actually finishing. I hope you like it.**

**Writing a poem is harder when it's for another character.**

WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM

Naruto was contemplating about what to write. Earlier, Team 7 was finishing their training when he and Sasuke started arguing about who's the best at what. They argued for a long period of time that Sakura thought it was enough. She told them to stop or else but they just ignored her and continued on. Sakura thought of another way and got an idea.

"You know what, fine! How about you two have a _challenge_." She stretched the word so it can echo in their heads. It worked.

_Challenge = Best_ thought Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yeah!" yelled Naruto with excitement in his voice.

"What type of _challenge_?" asked Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhh..."

"Poetry."

They all turned to Kakashi.

"Poetry? Oh! That's a great idea. Most people can't write poetry so this would be a great idea. You guys have until tomorrow."

"Poetry! No. Please, no, something else like…a ramen eating contest!"

Sakura punched Naruto in the head.

"Stupid! We all know you would win!"

"Well _sorry_."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"Fine then, it's been decided. We'll have the rest of the Rookie 9, Team Gai and the Sand Siblings, who are coming, to be the judges." said Kakashi.

"You're joking. Right?" said Sasuke with a twitch.

"See you guys tomorrow." With that said he left.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow. You guys need all the time you have." Sakura left with a wave.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Naruto after_ I_ win."

"After _you_ win? What the hell Sasuke, we didn't even start!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke left.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Later that evening Naruto sat at Ichiraku Ramen Bar thinking what he should write for the poem. He knew a poem had to have emotion in it, that it didn't need to rhyme; it could be about anything but he didn't know what to write about. Then Naruto started to get an idea. He picked up his pencil and started to write.

After thirty minutes of thinking and writing Naruto was finally done. He read over his draft but felt like something was missing. Something important.

He let his head fall on the counter with a thud. The wind blew making the poem fly away. Naruto was unaware that it flew away from him until it was placed in front of him gently by small ivory hands. Naruto looked up to see a pink faced Hinata.

"Huh? Oh! Hey Hinata, how's it going?"

"Um, I'm fine Naruto. H-how are you doing?" asked Hinata wanting to start a conversation as she poked her index fingers together.

"Not so great," sulked the seventeen years old. Hinata frowned a little. "Sasuke and I are challenging each other."

"Again?"

"Hehe. We really are competitive aren't we?"

"A-almost like Sakura and Ino."

"Ewww. Sasuke and I are much more mature than that! Kakashi told us to challenge each other through poetry. I finished but I feel like I'm missing something important."

"Ramen?" giggled Hinata.

"No! Besides, Sakura doesn't want ramen to be mentioned in the poem. Not to mention she's a judge along with you, Rookie 9, Team Gai, and the Sand Siblings."

"Well whatever your poem is about must have made a change in your life."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Um, w-well," Hinata was now turning cherry red, "y-you have always changed people. You always m-made them look on the b-brightside and, um, I thought someone has c-changed your life Naruto." There was a pause. Hinata felt faint and knew she had to leave so as not to cause a scene. "Um, well, I should leave you to finish your poem Naruto. Good luck!" she dashed of like a purple blur.

Naruto looked at the poem he wrote. He knew what was missing.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Everyone was waiting patiently for the two 'poets' to begin, almost everyone. Sakura wanted the boys to take some time to go over their poem just in case they wanted to make some changes but was too anxious to hear sasuke's poem.

_I hope he wrote about me! After all we are dating,_ thought sakura who was way into her fantasy.

Everyone else was doing something to entertain themselves while they waited. Gai kept bragging that Lee would have won if he were in the competition while Kakashi continuously read his favorite series. Neji, being Neji, just stayed quiet and waited for something to happen. Tenten threw her kunai up and down going higher for each catch. Shikamaru slept soundly, shaded under a tree, Chouji ate barbecue chips, and Ino entertained herself by staring at Sai's butt. Sai was drawing a picture while standing up and Yamato took note of his surroundings. Kiba and Akumaru were playing fetch, Shino was leaning against the tree by Shikamaru doing nothing in particular, Hinata waited for Naruto silently hoping he won, and Kurenai sat on a blanket by Shikamaru while holding her newborn son. Temari was drinking some lemonade, Kankuro was reading a puppet magazine, and Gaara was just leaning on the same tree Shino was leaning on with his eyes closed.

"Okay guys you can come out now," announced Sakura as Sasuke and Naruto walked out from behind the bushes, checking for mistakes, "Okay, let's draw sticks. Whoever has the longest stick gets to go first okay?"

They pulled a stick out. Naruto looked at his and saw a short stick he looked at sasuke's hoping it was shorter. It was longer.

"Well Sasuke guess you get to go first, Naruto, last."

Sasuke went up as he held a piece of paper in his hand. Everyone focused on him as he started to recite slowly and monotonously.

"_Roses are red,  
violets are blue,  
sugar is sweet  
and so are you  
but the roses are pelting,  
the violets are dead,  
the sugar bowl's empty  
and so is your head."_

He looked at Naruto as he said the last line and smirked. Naruto got angry cause he knew what Sasuke meant, but made Naruto twitch was the fact that it was in a _Roses are Red _theme. Weren't those meant for couples?

Sakura, who seemed disappointed, walked up and said "Well, wasn't that…nice. Next is Naruto. Naruto if you please." As Naruto walked to the center, Sakura pulled Sasuke's ear and whispered, "What the hell was that?"

"Ow! A poem, big deal."

"_Roses are red_ theme? Sasuke people write things like those to people they like! Do you know what type of message you could have put in Naruto's head? Not to mention everybody else's?"

Then everything dawned on Sasuke. How could he have been so stupid? "I only wrote in that format because I knew the idiot wouldn't be able to write a poem, even if it rhymed."

"Uh!"

Naruto looked at the audience and gulped. Then he looked at his paper. Then the audience again. Then his paper. He read it over then gave a deep sigh and started to read.

"_As a boy I lived alone, grew alone, played alone._

_As a kid I chose my future alone, made an effort to reach my goal alone._

_As a teen I still have hopes, goals and dreams to achieve so I won't let anyone bring me down even if I have to get up alone._

_As a man I will protect my people with my life and even if I still am neglected._

_As a person I wrote this poem with the help of my friends._"

Naruto looked up and saw wide open mouths, except Shino, Shikamaru (wide eye), Gaara (eye hold amazement), Sai (expressionless), Kakashi (same as Shikamaru) and Hinata (happy). Everyone couldn't believe he wrote a poem, a good poem, one that held emotion and sounded great.

"Well everyone who shall the winner be?" asked Sakura already knowing the answer.

Simultaneously, everyone voted Naruto.

Afterwards everyone decided to go to a restaurant to congratulate him. They ate, gossiped, told jokes, and updated each other on their missions. Tenten and Lee told them about their last mission were they had to go undercover and there were more women's clothes than men's, so Gai and Lee being lucky dressed up as servants while Neji and Tenten dressed as local women. Everyone (except Neji) laughed harder when they found out Lee mistaken him for a girl and called him an angel when he tripped from walking in heels and tried helping _her_ up. Ino gave a synopsis of her team's mission. They had to take care of a spoiled rich kid who couldn't even dress himself. Chouji did the cooking; Ino the dressing and Shikamaru made sure he went to bed at the right time but the kid would stay up until his body knocked him out. Ino got tired of his attitude a put Laxative in his food, dressed him like a girl and threatened him to sleep if it meant shoving a kunai under his fingernails. Everybody laughed at the laxative part. Kankuro told them something embarrassing about Gaara that made him go as red as his hair. He once tried to scare Temari by jumping up behind her only to get scared by the mud mask she had on and also asked Matsuri a weird question by accident making her think he meant something else (probably inappropriate).

"What was the question?" asked Kiba.

"Which position is best? Facing up,down or on the side? And he was talking about sleeping positions." Again laughter.

After everyone left, Naruto walked home. Ahead of him was Hinata. He caught up to her and greeted her.

"Hey, Hinata, thanks for the help."

"Oh, it wasn't much but I'm glad you appreciate it."

"As a way to repay you why don't I take you on a date."

Hinata's head shot up and she stared at him baffled. "A date? You and me?"

"Yep! How about Saturday morning? Your free right?"

"Um, yeah." Hinata couldn't contain the blush that formed on her cheeks and hide the smile that pushed its way on her face. Her heart felt like it was going to explode.

They stopped in front of the Hyuga compound.

"So it's a date, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay! See you Saturday!"

After she watched him walk out of her sight Hinata looked to the floor and saw a piece of paper. She saw that it was Naruto's and decided to keep it safe for him. She walked to her room quickly, not noticing her father and Neji nearby. When she closed her door she squealed in happiness and started jumping around and dancing. As she danced on her bed her door opened and she froze in an awkward position as she saw her father staring at her weirdly. She couldn't hold the position and fell on the bed.

"Hinata… are… you alright?" Neji peeked from behind his uncle.

Hinata smiled "Never been better, father."

"Uh, okay." Her father closed the door and Hinata let out one last squeal before noticing the paper in her hand. She re-read it. At the bottom she saw half of the paper was folded. She unfolded it and read it. She smiled and blushed.

_This poem, an idea from my future, that will support me more than myself._

_Thanks and dedicated to Hinata Hyuga (Uzumaki)_

WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM-WM

**I hoped you guys liked it. Sorry if Sasuke was kinda (or way out of) character.**

**Please review! I'd appreciate it!**


End file.
